This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications. Some devices include circuitry to support wireless charging operations.
Challenges can arise in implementing wireless charging and communications system. If care is not taken, sensitivity to antenna misalignment and other issues can make it difficult or impossible to achieve desired levels of performance when integrating antennas and other structures into devices of interest.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide systems with improved wireless circuitry.